The Trickster Who Did Not Laugh
by Limited-Fantasy
Summary: Loki no longer laughs and Odin thinks maybe a relationship might change that. He sends out a challenge to all the nine realms: whoever can make Prince Loki laugh will marry him. A fairy tale AU. Balder/Loki.
1. Chapter 1

In the greatest of all of the nine realms, Asgard, there lived two famous princes of King Odin, Thor and Loki. Thor, the eldest, was a handsome and strong warrior that wielded the mighty hammer Mjolnir, which had the power to command the stormy skies. The younger was an adopted Jotun Prince, who was a dark, slim young man with delicate features, but was mighty and terrible with sorcery and oft played tricks on the inhabitants of the nine realms. Despite not being related in blood, two loved one another dearly and were never in want of laughter or entertainment.

As these two princes grew older, Prince Loki grew more and more distant and no longer smiled or laughed. The change was sudden and no one thought much of it, suspicious that the trickster might be planning to play a great jest upon them all. But, when weeks passed and no tricks were ever played, Prince Thor began to worry. When Loki could only be seen briefly for meals, he would not even look up and left quickly. Seeing this change in their son, both Queen Frigga and King Odin finally began to worry and discussed within the confines of their private chambers what could've wrought such a change on their youngest.

"Our son is much changed, husband. I cannot bear to see him so sad."

"But what can we do? We are not privy to the cause of his black mood."

"Perhaps he is lonely." Her suggestion was met with a long silence that continued long after the royal pair had fallen asleep.

The next day, King Odin issued out a decree that whoever could make Prince Loki laugh once more would be given the Prince's hand in marriage and a share of all the lands of Jotunheim that was his youngest son's birthright once King Laufey was no more.


	2. In Which Loki is Angry

When the news of this decree reached Prince Loki, the whole of Asgard trembled from a rare quake as a roar of pure fury froze everyone in place in the royal training grounds. Even Prince Thor had to take a step back as the ground beneath them cracked open. Those present discreetly hid behind formidable pillars or equipment as the sight of Prince Loki's glowing hands.

"How _dare_ he decide such a thing without my consent!"

By the time Thor had finally managed to calm his brother down, the training hall was in ruins and Odin had to contract new builders for a whole wing of the palace.

Despite the visible evidence of his youngest son's displeasure, the king did not withdraw his royal decree and soon even Loki seemed resigned to his fate.

Suitors began to arrive within a matter of days, not having heard of just how displeased the young prince was about the arrangement. Many that arrived were confident in their abilities and the ease of the task, for surely the trickster was merely bored of the entertainments of Asgard!

Prince Loki, however, was far more difficult to please than expected. He knew that most of the royal suitors had only arrived for a chance to claim his ancestral territory in Jotunheim as their own and it made him bitterer inside. His bitterness led to many of the royal suitors fleeing home in mere hours after their arrivals, forgoing the hospitality of the gods in shame and horror, some even with literal tails between their legs.


	3. Enter Thrym

Within a week, six of the nine realms withdrew their attempts.

A few days went by without the Bifrost announcing royal guests and Prince Loki had high hopes that his dark mood had been enough to stop anymore irritating men and women from seeking his attention. While he was flattered by some of the suitors, many were still far too dull and greedy for his tastes.

His hope, unfortunately, was in vain when one evening, the Bifrost shone brightly against the clear, starry sky, announcing a late visitor to the realm of Asgard.

Within moments, Prince Loki and his family found themselves in the reception hall to greet a very large and tall Jotun. The royal family had expected the Jotnar to send suitors, but it did not make the reception any warmer as armed guards discreetly filed into the hall and Prince Thor gripped his mighty hammer, Mjolnir tighter. The war between Asgard and Jotunheim, which resulted in Loki's adoption, was still too recent of an event to the immortals.

The Jotun ignored the wariness of the Aesir and knelt as expected before the royal family.

"Hail, King Odin. I, Thrym of Jotunheim, have come to seek an audience with your second son." Prince Loki glared at the giant, but King Odin allowed him to rise and soon left his second son with Thrym while Prince Thor and a few guards remained on the other side of the great doors as a precaution.

What Thrym spoke of with Prince Loki will forever remain a mystery, but what became of the giant would be whispered for ages within the halls of Asgard until the day Thrym managed to steal Mjolnir.

The prince and the Jotun remained in close conference for hours and all that anyone heard from the doorway was the low rumbling voice of Thyrm. It was well past midnight by the time there was a loud, alarmed shout from within the throne room. Roused by the noise, Thor and the guards quickly threw open the doors in time to see their Jotun guest clutching at his nether regions as he rapidly purpled and began to shrink in size until he was quite literally a frost-coated plum. The Aesir present gaped while Prince Loki pretended as if nothing happened as brushed off a thin layer of frost from his boot.

It took days of convincing before the second prince finally restored Thrym to a Jotun. While very offended and still looking very purple, Thrym left Asgard quickly and made no complaint to King Laufey of Jotunheim. A century later, Thor would have to retreive Mjolnir from Thrym in a dress.

After Thrym's failure, there were no more suitors from the icy realm.

Another week passed before the Bifrost was activated once more and a green-clad man with a metal-plated face emerged.


	4. Enter Doom

The appearance of a mortal bedecked in metal confused the Aesir for Midgardians were still barely able to fashion themselves clothing from skins. Upon arriving at the palace, this strange man gave an air of a royal just as many of the other suitors had, but refused to kneel before King Odin.

"VICTOR VON DOOM KNEELS BEFORE NO ONE!" the strange man had shouted. Prince Loki, while enjoying the fact that the strange man had offended his royal father, was not amused when the man turned his dark gaze onto him.

"I wish to be left alone with Prince Loki!" Again his demanding tones offended all within the hall, but King Odin, ever wise, withdrew with his entourage to leave his youngest son with the strange mortal from an unknown country named Latveria.

Once alone, Doom recounted his brilliant method of travelling from the future back to that very time just to meet Prince Loki. He also spoke of a time where the prince was indeed a very close friend of his and claimed that he was here to stop Prince Loki from making a very grave mistake.

His tale, while fantastic, did not seem to be a lie to the prince, so out of curiosity, he allowed Doom of Latveria to continue and make his attempt.

Unfortunately, what Doom thought of as brilliant entertainment differed very little from the tales of warriors, save for mentions of foreign phrases of future advancements laced with even more arrogance than Loki thought was possible, especially for a mortal.

It was thus, no surprise when the guards watched the Midgardian being flung from the gates of Asgard on his bottom without much ceremony. No one bothered to stifle their laughter at the glittering pink mustache sprouting just beneath the nostrils of his faceplate.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS, LOKI!" Doom roared in a high-pitched, girlish voice as he shook his rattling fist at the second prince in the doorway. In response, Prince Loki rolled his eyes and decided to have the Midgardian's cloak match the mustache in colour.


	5. Balder Returns

Three days went by without further incident and saw the return of Balder the Bright to the palace. Balder was a warrior renowned not only for his skill with weaponry, but for his beauty and musical talents. He was born into a humble family, but had found favour amongst the royal family as a close friend of Prince Thor's. He had been away tending to his ailing father for weeks and had only heard of the decree in passing.

Upon reuniting with Prince Thor, Balder listened to the recounting of the suitors from the other eight realms with much amusement and confusion.

"Eight realms have attempted and none have succeeded in making Prince Loki laugh?"

"Aye, it is curious. Not even when he had made the armored Midgardian look even more ridiculous did he smile. He must be still angry with father."

"But...there are nine realms," Balder observed.

"...Aye," Prince Thor replied warily.

"Have none of our realm approached your brother, then?" He finally asked.

Prince Thor shifted uncomfortably, his brow furrowing as he searched for a way to explain to his friend the reason.

"Many may wish to try, noble Balder, but no one is foolish enough to approach my brother in his present state." While the prince was vague, there was an uneasy look in his blue eyes that served as warning enough for Balder to understand.

"But what of Fandral the Dashing? Does he and your brother not have an...understanding?" At the mention of their flirtatious friend, Thor suppressed a smile.

"Ah, I too have mentioned Fandral as a possible solution, but when I suggested him, Loki declared that if Fandral even so much as mentioned the decree in his presence, he would dash his handsome face across the fiery pits of Muspelheim." Balder winced at the news and could only imagine what horrors other suitors could potentially face. It was clear to him that Prince Loki did not desire to be wed, but at the same time, perhaps the prince was even more displeased that there were no suitors from Asgard. Unlike his brother, Thor, the younger prince had always seemed distant from everyone else...

"Perhaps I can be the first to try, then," Balder finally said as he rose from his seat beneath a tree. He was not afraid of Prince Loki's wrath for, while he may be a kind and likable god, Balder had often been the victim of the younger prince's ire by complete accident and he hated to see the royal family so unhappy when his own family was so content.

At his declaration, Prince Thor leapt to his feet in alarm and grabbed Balder by the arm.

"No, my friend! You must _not_!" Balder looked up at the prince in confusion.

"And why must I not, Thor?"

"Because...my brother loathes the sight of you!" Prince Thor said it with conviction, but he had always been a poor liar. Balder smiled, touched by the prince's concern.

"Surely you exaggerate. Tyr has suffered worse than I by Prince Loki's hand." One-handed Tyr had been the one who bound fearsome Fenrir, one of Loki's children. If there was anyone Loki could loathe, it was Tyr.

"...you will not be able to make him laugh, Balder. I worry for thee."


	6. A Discovery

While Balder showed no sign of concern in Prince Thor's presence that afternoon, he did not appear for the evening feast amongst the other Aesir. Instead, he sat in one of the palace's many courtyards and plucked his lyre contemplatively. He'd been giving Prince Loki's predicament much thought that day and the more he thought, the more hesitant he seemed about his decision to meet King Odin's challenge and decree. Prince Thor's concern was not to be taken lightly as he knew his younger brother best out of all the beings in the nine realms.

His thoughts were interrupted when he caught sight of someone entering the courtyard. Balder made to rise when he recognised the glowing golden gown, but Queen Frigga held up her hand to stop him with a smile.

"Pray, do sit and continue, Balder. You play a most interesting tune." Bowing his head, he obeyed, focusing this time on the music more than his churning thoughts.

The Queen sat beside him for some time, not speaking as she listened to his playing. He dared not stop, but as he played, he slowly began to relax and let his thoughts wander once more, this time with more questions. Queen Frigga was a kind goddess, but she rarely ever sought him out. What could she be thinking? Why had she sought his lone company that evening rather than the merriment of a feast?

Eventually his fingers slowed and the queen glanced his way, her smile never waning.

"You play beautifully, Balder."

"Thank you, my queen."

"Would you try to win Loki's heart with such a tune?" Ah. So she had come as well to speak of the prince and the decree.

"I do not know...in fact, your majesty, I do not know if I should even make the attempt any longer." Balder noted with some regret that this made the queen's smile fade.

"But why not? What makes you think that you won't succeed where many have failed? You are most unlike the other suitors that sought my son's hand."

"Thor is concerned for my safety."

"Is he?" The queen smiled again, relieved by the answer.

"Yes...? Should he not be?" Balder asked in confusion. Her smile was one of amusement, as if Prince Thor's concern was unfounded.

"Oh, I am not too sure he is concerned that Loki will harm you grievously, Balder. I believe he was more concerned about something quite different," Queen Frigga replied cryptically. Balder frowned at this, not understanding her meaning.

"Worry not, for we will not reject your suit. But if you wish to understand my son's true motive for trying to stop you, allow me to return this to you." Balder took the small golden box from the queen's hand and carefully opened it. His eyes widened at the sight of the ring within.

"But this...this is...?" Queen Frigga's smile widened as she leaned forward to kiss his brow.

"Welcome home, my son."


	7. Of Broken Tunes and Rapid Critters

The next evening saw another grand feast within the palace of Asgard, this time in celebration of Balder's return to the royal court. King Odin smiled indulgently as Prince Thor's voice boomed across the hall for toasts to his noble brother at arms, who looked happy, but embarrassed at the same time.

As the festivities continued and the mead flowed, some of the warriors began recounting recent events, many of which involved the ill-fated suitors of Prince Loki. Fandral, ever the quick thinker when his face was at risk, stood abruptly with a charming smile, ignoring the fact that there was now very small and very dangerous-looking squirrel glaring at him from his cup.

"Come, Balder, I hear you have composed new songs since we last saw you. Do grace us with a merry one tonight!" Catching sight of the tiny foaming animal, the other two of the Warriors Three were quick to cheer on this suggestion and soon others followed.

Balder smiled, taking pity on the frozen smile on Fandral's face and stood, drawing out the lyre he had taken with him to the hall.

"But of course, my friend." He held back a chuckle at the look of relief on the man's face as he quickly set down the cup and as Hogun the grim clapped an emptied plate over the top. As Balder tuned his instrument, the creature squealing in outrage could be heard by those seated near Fandral.

He had planned to use that evening to make Prince Loki smile, but he had hoped he would be able to do it alone. But, as he had already agreed to play for those present, Balder turned to the King and inclined his head toward him.

"I wish to play this song in honour of the royal family in gratitude for their generosity towards one as humble as I." His announcement was met with roars of approval and a sharp glare from Prince Loki that he decided to ignore.

When the hall had calmed down from the cheers, Balder took a breath and began to play. Or at least that was what it looked like to all present, but as soon as his fingers plucked at the strings, all present clapped their hands over their ears in agony and even the squalling creature in Fandral's cup deigned it better to hide within the confines of the covered cup than to leap out to freedom and claw at its captor's faces.

But Balder did not flinch, nor did his smile fade. Instead, he continued to pluck at the strings as if he did not hear anything amiss. When he saw signs of warriors rising to perhaps leave or beg him to stop, he allowed his eyes to rest upon Prince Loki, who looked decidedly bored as he swirled his mead in his cup, seemingly unaffected by the cacophony that sounded akin to the wailings from Hel.

Flashing the prince a grin, he began to sing in hopes of soothing the ears of the Aesir. Only the voice that poured forth from his lips was not his voice, but that of an animal of burden on Midgard, an ass. Some of the warriors looked as if they were about to choke, not knowing whether to flee or laugh at Balder for his ruinous performance.

But even then, Balder did not falter with his fingers or words as he moved away from the table to circle around toward Prince Loki, who was watching him intently.

He took three steady steps before his feet seemed to have a mind of their own that only a night's drinking of the strongest of mead could evoke. Stumbling to and fro, he continued to play and sing, causing uneasy laughter from some of the warriors and Thor who still remained.

Unsteady though he might've been, Balder continued to watch Prince Loki and did not notice when he stumbled upon a leg of the table and fell straight into the lap of King Odin! The music ceased abruptly, but so had everyone's laughter as they gazed wide-eyed at the sight of humble Balder sprawled on the king's lap like a flushed drunkard.

But despite his reddening cheeks and his uncomfortable perch, Balder continued to look only at Prince Loki with a smile.

"My finest performance yet, don't you think, my prince?" His voice had been restored, although it sounded a bit hoarse.

The court remained silent as all eyes swerved to the second prince who was slowly setting his mead cup down as if nothing was amiss.

When Prince Loki finally returned Balder's gaze, his green eyes glimmered with something close to amusement.

"Oh yes, Balder, a most excellent song. Worthy of the Valhalla." The prince returned, voice thick with sarcasm.

As if he didn't notice that Prince Loki was had meant the exact opposite, Balder beamed at the prince and struggled awkwardly to his feet. While he struggled, he slipped once more on a sticky spot of spilled mead and grasped at the first thing in his way to steady him: King Odin's beard.

The court gasped as the king grunted in pain, but helped Balder to his feet. There was another tense silence as King Odin's glare landed upon his unrepentant second son.

"That is quite enough, Loki! Surely you have tormented Balder enough with your trickery tonight!" The glimmer of amusement in Prince Loki's eyes faded in an instant as he too rose to his feet. But before, he could speak, Balder raised a hand to stop him and turned to the king.

"I believe you accuse the wrong god, my king. Prince Loki did not cast any spells on me tonight. The performance was all my doing and mine alone." Balder's confession broke the tension in the hall and shouts erupted across the tables that were only made worse by the recovered rapid squirrel that instantly leapt at the Warriors Three. The ensuing chaos and confusion proved impossible for even King Odin to calm.

Seeing that even the ring of Gungnir could not calm his subjects, King Odin sat back wearily and then started in amazement. Sitting up straight once more, he turned his head toward his queen and saw her holding Prince Loki, who was shaking against her shoulder, his face hidden from view by his dark hair. At first, he thought his son was weeping, but soon, as the roars of indignation died down, the sound of Prince Loki's unsuppressed laughter rang across the hall.


	8. The Next Day

The next afternoon, Balder found Prince Loki in the garden, sitting in a tree with a familiar mischievous smirk on his pale face. He followed the prince's gaze and found him staring at the fountain in the middle of the garden. Balder made note to avoid it.

Glancing back up toward the tree, he smiled when he saw that the prince was looking down at him.

"Hail, Prince Loki. Might I have a word?" In response, Prince Loki leaned his back against the tree and crossed his ankles, swinging his long legs leisurely.

"Speak, then." Balder frowned up at the prince and remained silent, folding his arms in a petulant manner. The two of them engaged in a moment's staring contest before Prince Loki finally gave a put-upon sigh and disappeared. He reemerged from behind the tree and leaned against the trunk, brushing away a few stray leaves from his dark tunic.

"Very well. What do you wish to speak about?"

His smile returning, Balder withdrew a golden box from his pocket and placed it in Prince Loki's hand. He watched as the prince opened it and then glanced back up at him with surprise.

"Surely you know what this ring means."

"Indeed, I do."

"But then it means—"

"It means nothing for while I may be a son of Odin, I was not raised as one. It is more fitting upon your finger than mine." Balder slid the ring onto the prince's finger as he spoke, smiling the whole time like a fool.

"It is a pretty bauble, Balder, but it is not yours to give away so easily. Pray tell what occasion merits such a generous gift?"

"Why our engagement, of course. The announcement has already been made, but I found myself feeling guilty for not courting you properly."

"And so you will make due with just a ring?"

"You and I both know the worth of that ring, Loki."

"Hm."

"But there is one thing..." There was a sly smirk on Balder's face, which made Prince Loki curious when he saw it. It was not an expression usually worn upon a face as honest as Balder's.

"It is custom, I believe, in courtship for the courted to bestow upon a successful suitor a single kiss." The smirk broke into a grin, which suited Balder far better as he leaned forward, but the prince was quick to evade, slipping away from the tree and toward the fountain.

"Ah, it is true, but who is to say that you have been successful in pleasing me?" Prince Loki asked lightly as Balder approached once more.

"What more can I do to be worthy of your kiss, my prince?"

"Hm...fetch my book from me from the fountain's edge." Bewitched by the coy and flirtatious look the prince was giving him, Balder was quick to obey and quite forgot about his previous misgivings about the fountain.

Just as he reached the fountain, he slipped upon the grass and caught himself against the fountain's edge. To his dismay, as he got back to his feet, he found that he could not remove his grip from the cool marble!

"Oh now look at the time! I completely forgot that I have an appointment with the royal tailor! Do stay put, Balder, I will come back shortly."

"Wait! Loki!" The prince's only response was a cackle as the prince vanished from the gardens.

A minute later, as Balder leant against the fountain's edge in contemplation of his latest predicament, Prince Thor and the Warriors Three appeared.

"Hail, brother! Why do you lean so idly against the fountain?" Thor asked as he approached, smiling.

"I seem to be stuck," Balder replied, waving vaguely at his clenched hand.

"How odd! But fear not, I shall pull you free—"

"No—wait!"


	9. Happily Ever After?

That evening when Queen Frigga walked through the garden toward the feasting hall with Prince Loki, she halted at the sound of struggling and turned her gaze toward the fountain.

"Why Loki, whatever could your brother and betrothed be attempting to do by the fountain?" Prince Loki looked over her shoulder and chuckled at the sight of the line of men linked to one another by hand or shoulder around the fountain. Leave it to the mightiest of Asgard to come to his betrothed's aid without question!

"Oh, I haven't the slightest idea, mother." Queen Frigga laughed softly and placed a hand upon her son's shoulder.

"Do go release them, Loki, the feast has waited long enough."

The prince flashed his mother an unrepentant grin and disappeared only to reappear, floating in the air above a tired-looking Balder.

"Oh dear, have you retrieved my book yet? Or is the task too difficult for you, Balder the Bright?" In response, Balder raised his other arm with the brown tome firmly in hand. The prince's eyes widened in surprise. How had the other managed to get the book without having his other arm stuck to the fountain as well?

"It fell into the water when I stumbled onto the fountain, but I believe it is dry now." Prince Loki frowned at this, troubled by Balder's good fortune. When he extended a hand to retrieve the book, he found the book withdrawn from his reach by his amused betrothed.

"You have yet to give me a kiss for my troubles, my prince," Balder teased. The Aesir behind him groaned in protest for they could see Prince Loki's good humour rapidly turning sour.

"Who says you are worthy of my kiss for I am most displeased now."

"But dearest prince, I have serenaded you from the courtyard—"

"I only heard the first strains, Balder, for I was on my way to the feast, which by the way, you neglected to attend."

"I made a fool of myself and your father before the most esteemed gods and goddesses in Asgard!"

"I didn't need you to lie to protect me, you know."

"But it made you laugh, did it not?"

"Is my affection really only worth a few moment's foolish entertainment?"

"I gave you the ring of Odin and my birthri—"

"Do stop while you're ahead, my dear. You do not wish to horrify those present with such claims."

"I retrieved your book and have stayed in my place all day awaiting your return."

"And yet you refuse me—"

"BROTHER, PLEASE! Could you continue your squabble with Balder after you release us? The Vanir are to attend tonight's feast!" Prince Loki ignored his brother's plea and continued to pout.

After a moment's pause, Balder sighed and offered the book. Just as Prince Loki extended a hand to reach for it, the book was dropped and Balder grasped his arm, pulling the prince close for a quick peck on the lips.

Just as their lips met, a jolt of magic went through all of the Aesir and many found themselves stumbling and falling upon one another as the spell that kept them together broke.

Prince Loki, still stunned from the surprise attack and kiss, did not resist when Balder pulled him back onto the ground for a longer, less clumsy kiss.

That evening and for days after, Prince Loki found it increasingly more difficult to remain offended with Balder for ruining his little prank when no matter what he did, Balder would continue smiling and smiling.

While one cannot say that the couple lived happily ever after, as centuries inevitably brought strife and grief, Prince Loki and Prince Balder did live in contentment and more days were full of smiles and laughter than of pain and tears.


End file.
